List of Timmy Turner's Wishes
This page lists every wish made by Timmy Turner in the series. This includes wishes that weren't granted, because they violated Da Rules, or because of another reason. Oh Yeah! Cartoons The Fairly OddParents! *Timmy wished for gelatin. (Cosmo and Wanda interpret this as replacing the water in Vicky's bath with gelatin.) *Timmy wished for whipped cream. (Cosmo and Wanda interpret this as whipped cream coming out of the shower head.) *Timmy wished for a cherry. (Cosmo and Wanda interpret this as a giant cherry falling onto Vicky.) *Timmy wished Vicky into a Chocolate Shake (Though she ended up as a Chocolate Snake by Cosmo mishearing the wish). *Timmy wished Vicky into a Fly. *Timmy wished for "Frost Bite". (Cosmo and Wanda interpret this as Cosmo and Wanda being polar bears and coming out of the freezer.) *Timmy wished Vicky would be crushed by Wanda disguised as a giant baby. *Timmy wished Vicky would be in Cosmo disguised as a whale. *Timmy wished Vicky was in space getting chased by Cosmo and Wanda In a ship that was shooting her. *Timmy wished Vicky was in the Human Cannonball. *Timmy wished Vicky was tied on the rails going to get run over by Cosmo (disguised as a train) and Wanda. Too Many Timmys! *Timmy wished for a ton of Timmys. (Which amounts to 44 (and a half) Timmys) *Timmy unwishes the clones of himself. Where's the Wand? *Timmy wishes for a manly costume (Though it was a toilet costume). Party of Three! *Timmy wishes for Candy for a party. (Cosmo and Wanda interpret this as giving him a giant chocolate bar.) *Timmy wishes for a Mud Race. (Implied Wish) *Timmy wishes for a roller coaster. (Implied Wish) The Temp! * Timmy wishes for a new toy. (This was interpreted as a toy truck.) * Timmy wishes to go to the beach. (He only got a bucket and shovel.) * Timmy wishes for a chocolate shake. (He got a Jack-in-the-Box instead.) * Timmy wishes for a new robot computer game. (Although he got a robot instead) * Timmy wishes for a fire extinguisher. (Although he only got a water gun) * Timmy wishes for the fire in his room to come out. (Santa Claus put out the fire before Cosmo and Wanda could grant it.) * Timmy wishes for his room to be dry (Cosmo made it a desert.) The Really Bad Day! * Timmy wishes for Genghis Khan to be in his room. Super Humor * Timmy wishes he was a superhero. * Timmy wishes for his super suit. * Timmy wishes for a villain. * Timmy wishes for super vision (Though he gets parental supervision). Season 1 The Big Problem! * Timmy wishes he was older. * Timmy tries to wish for a full head of hair (after he wishes to be older), but Wanda tells Timmy that fairy godparents can only grant wishes to children. * Timmy wishes he was a kid again. Power Mad! * Timmy wishes for a challenging video game that you can't wish yourself out of. * Timmy wishes for cheeks of steel. * Timmy wishes for something to defeat Robot Vicky. (Mr. and Mrs. Turner come home) Spaced Out * Timmy wishes for more fire power. (He gets a Crash Nebula suit, complete with a gun) * Timmy wishes for an "alien monster" to play with. * Timmy tries to wish for Mark to go back to Yugopotamia, but Wanda tells Timmy that because Mark has fallen in love with Vicky, he can't wish him back home, because fairy magic can't interfere with true love. * Timmy wishes to go to Yugopotamia, to try and convince Mark's parents to split up Mark and Vicky. Transparents! * Timmy is shown to have wished for a small dinosaur for his show and tell, before the events of the episode. * Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda could pose as his parents. * Timmy wishes his dinosaur (which Mr. Crocker has stolen to prove the existence of fairy godparents) was Francis' dog, Mange, in a dinosaur outfit. (who proceeds to bite Mr. Crocker) A Wish Too Far! * Timmy wishes to have clothes like the popular kids'. * Timmy wishes for a pinkie ring. * Timmy wishes his godparents were disguised as "cool hip-hop" medallions. * Timmy wishes for shiny teeth. * Timmy wishes for many items for a big party, including balloons, chips and dip, and a disco ball. * Timmy tries to wish for a mansion, but Cosmo and Wanda's wands get turned off by the Fairy Council. Tiny Timmy! * Timmy wishes his science assignment was more exciting. (Cosmo and Wanda poof up the Shrinky Suit.) * Timmy wishes his godparents would enjoy their afternoon, while he does his science report. * Timmy wishes the vase that Vicky broke earlier was fixed. Father Time! * Timmy wishes he had heat vision. * Timmy wishes that he could go back in time, to prevent his Dad from winning the trophy that Timmy accidentally melted with his heat vision. (Cosmo and Wanda poof up the Time Scooter.) * Timmy wish the time scooter would take him back to help his Dad win the race Apartnership! * Timmy wishes he was in Fairy World. * Timmy wishes he was at Mama Cosma's House. * Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda would stop fighting. * Timmy wishes he wasn't a toilet anymore. (Timmy was turned into a toilet during Cosmo and Wanda's argument.) * Timmy wishes he was back at home Chin Up! * Timmy wishes for the real Crimson Chin to come to a convention. * Timmy wishes The Crimson Chin's powers wouldn't work. (The Chin was about to attack geeks dressed-up as his enemies, which he mistook for his actual enemies.) * Timmy wishes that The Crimson Chin would go back inside of the comic. * Timmy wishes he was inside of The Crimson Chin's comic book. * Timmy wishes for a sidekick costume. Dog's Day Afternoon * Timmy wishes he would switch places with Doidle. * Doidle (in Timmy's body and voice) wished that he and Timmy were back in each other's bodies. * Timmy wishes that Doidle had a muzzle, and was in a small cage. Dream Goat! * Timmy wishes he could read Chompy the Goat's mind. * Timmy wishes Chompy the Goat was free. * Timmy wishes that his sleepwishes were gone. * Timmy wishes it would rain ducks. (sleepwish) * Timmy wishes a swarm of mice would invade his classroom. (sleepwish) * Timmy wishes for a Giant Red Monster that will only go away when he tells the truth about Chompy. (sleepwish) * Timmy wishes he was where Chompy was. * Timmy wishes for the field to set on fire. (sleepwish) * Timmy wishes he was at the City Hall. The Same Game * Timmy wishes everybody in the world looked exactly the same. * Timmy wishes that everybody was different again. Christmas Everyday! * Timmy wishes that everyday would be Christmas Day. * Timmy tries to wish it wasn't Christmas everyday, but his godparents don't have enough power in their wands to grant the wish. * Timmy wishes that it wasn't Christmas everyday. Season 2 Boys in the Band * Timmy wishes the worst possible non-lethal thing could happen to Chip Skylark, since it says in Da Rules Timmy can't use fairy magic to kill or hurt him. (He gets held hostage by Vicky, and he is forced to marry Vicky against his will.) * Timmy wishes Cosmo was at The Dimmadome, to stall the Chip Skylark concert. * Timmy wishes he and Chip Skylark were at The Dimmadome. Hex Games * Timmy wishes that his godparents were his skateboarding gear. Boy Toy * Timmy wishes that he could play with his Crimson Chin action figurine one last time. * Timmy wishes he was normal-sized. * Timmy wishes his Crimson Chin toy (that he gave to Tootie) was indestructible, and that it has 12,000 "I Hate Vicky" action phrases. Inspection Detection * Timmy wishes that all the stuff he wished for (before the episode started) was gone. * Timmy wishes for a parachute. * Timmy wishes for a Rock 'n Roll laser show, a unicorn, a bear on a unicycle, a tank, a castle and a dragon, a team of superheroes, an atomic submarine, Irish dancers, cleaning products, fried chicken, a beauty pageant, and the Chinese Olympic gymnastics team. Action Packed * Timmy wishes his life were exactly like an action movie. * Timmy tries to wish he had more ninjas to fight, but his godparents have been "Fairy-napped." * Timmy wishes that the world was back to its normal, safe self. Smarty Pants * Timmy wishes that he knew everything. Super Bike * Timmy wishes he was out of Cosmo and Wanda's Fishbowl, and back to his normal size. * Timmy is shown to have wished for Super Kitty, and Super Toilet, prior to the events of this episode. * Timmy wishes for a smart bike that is unstoppable, unbreakable, modern, cool, and just for him. A Mile In My Shoes * Timmy wishes that his room was a prehistoric forest. Timvisible * Timmy wishes he was invisible. * Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda looked like school kids. * Timmy wishes he was visible again. That Old Black Magic * Timmy wishes to talk to the Anti-Fairies. * Timmy wishes the Anti-Fairies were free. Foul Balled * Timmy wishes Chester was the best baseball player ever. * Timmy tries to unwish his previous wish, but he couldn't finish his sentence before the wish was granted. The Boy Who Would Be Queen * Timmy wishes Cosmo was a girl and Wanda was a boy. * Timmy wishes he was a boy again. * Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda were back to the way they were born. Totally Spaced Out * Timmy wishes someone could take Vicky a million miles away from Earth. * Timmy wishes he was at Yugopotamia. * Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda into protective hi-tech space weapons. The Switch Glitch * Timmy wishes Vicky was a five-year old. * Timmy wishes Wanda would turn into a firehose, to squirt Vicky with. * Timmy tries to wish Vicky back to her sixteen-year old self, but the wish is interrupted when the reassignment fairy reassigns Cosmo and Wanda to Vicky * Timmy wishes for his backyard to turn into a theme park, to make a five-year old Vicky happy. (This wish was made off-screen) * Timmy wishes for an ice-cream sundae for a five-year old Vicky. (This wish was made off-screen) * Timmy wishes that Wanda would turn into a firehose again, to interrupt Cosmo singing La Cucaracha. Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad * Timmy wishes his parents had superpowers. * Timmy tries to wish that his parents didn't have superpowers anymore, but their powers make them invulnerable to magic. * Timmy wishes he was Galactimus, Eater of Planets. * Timmy wishes his parents no longer had superpowers. (This wish was granted, because his parents willingly gave up their powers.) Knighty Knight * Timmy wishes for the best knight costume ever. * Timmy wishes he could go to Camelot. Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary * Timmy wishes that Wanda would tell him if she knew Remy's fairy. * Timmy wishes that he was a crab, with two heads. * Timmy wishes Remy had more time to spend with his parents. Nectar of the Odds * Timmy tries to wish that he had three tickets to see "Crash Nebula: On Ice", but Wanda tells Timmy that because they're sold out, if he wished for three, he would be taking them from somebody who already owns them. * Timmy wishes for a pitcher of Cosmo's magical "sweaty sock" lemonade. * Timmy wishes for the giant red monster to shrink. ** Timmy wishes for the monster to shrink, again. * Timmy wishes for a flying toaster to turn back into a bird. * Timmy wishes for a beautiful woman to turn back into a overweight, hairy man. * Timmy wishes for everything else to turn back into normal. * Timmy wishes that everything was back to the way it was before he started selling Cosmo's magical lemonade. Twistory * Timmy wishes for The Founding Fathers to come to his time period. Fools Day Out * Timmy wishes for The April Fool to help get revenge on everybody who has pranked Timmy in the past. * Timmy wishes that all the air on the Earth was laughing gas. Deja Vu * Timmy wishes his life had a reset button. * Timmy wishes for another Re-Do Watch that only works with him. Information Stupor Highway * Timmy wishes he was inside the Internet. * Timmy wishes that his godparents would guard his computer while he retrieves his e-mail before it arrives in Trixie's inbox. * Timmy wishes to be attached to an e-mail. Scary Godparents * Timmy tries to wish he had one of the Jack-O-Bot costumes, but Wanda says there were only four actual costumes, and they were won in a contest. * Timmy wishes for everybody's Halloween costumes to be real and scary. * Timmy wishes for Halloween to go back to normal, and that everybody's costumes were fake and safe. Season 3 Abra-Catastrophe! * Timmy wishes Cosmo and Wanda were his godparents again. Ruled Out * Timmy wishes that he had parents who cared less about things. * Timmy wishes he had a candle. ** Timmy wished he had a lit candle. (his godparents didn't initially light the candle) That's Life! * Timmy wishes that everything in his mother's garden was full of life. * Timmy wishes that he could shrink down to Eddie's size, and give him a hug. * Timmy wishes that Eddie's rage wouldn't ruin his mother's chances at winning the Veg-Out. * Timmy wishes that Cosmo would get his mother to safety. Shiny Teeth * Timmy tries to wish that Chip Skylark would have his teeth back, Wanda tells Timmy that only the Tooth Fairy can grant tooth-related wishes. * Timmy wishes that his godparents would stall the recording of My Shiny Teeth and Me. Odd, Odd West * Timmy wishes to go to Dimmsdale Flats, 120 years in the past. * Timmy wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to be his sidekicks. MicroPhony * Timmy wishes for his treehouse to be a hi-tech radio station. * Timmy wishes for a magical microphone that can disguise his voice. So Totally Spaced Out * Timmy wishes for "defensive maneuver eight." (Timmy is poofed into his Crash Nebula suit.) * Timmy wishes that every Yugopotamian had knifes, forks, bibs, and empty stomachs. Pipe Down! * Timmy wishes for no sound. * Timmy wishes for sound. * Timmy wishes the meteor was gone. Love Struck! * Timmy wishes that all girls go away from there. Season 4 Shelf Life *Timmy wishes for Tom Sawyer to come out of his book. *Timmy wishes he was in the Rat In The Spats. Baby Face * Timmy wishes he was a baby. * Timmy wishes he was ten again. Just the Two of Us! *Timmy wishes for no other boys from his school, and no boys on Earth and that he and Trixie Tang were the only ones on Earth. *He then wishes all the people and aliens on Earth were back. *Timmy also wishes Trixie forgot about what happened. Season 5 Nega-Timmy * Timmy wishes that he had to do the opposite of what his parents tell him to do. * Timmy wishes the wave (that was going to destroy the Dimmsdale make-up factory) was gone. Love at First Height * Timmy wishes he has the body of a sixteen-year old. You Doo * Timmy wishes for You Doo Dolls. * Timmy wishes that the Yoo Doo Dolls were gone. Just Desserts! * Timmy wishes for no more breakfast, lunch or dinner. Just Desserts! * Timmy wishes everything was back to normal. It's A Wishful Life * Timmy wishes he have never been born. The Masked Magician *Timmy wishes for a hidden, magical idenity. What's The Difference *Timmy Wishes Mark and the whole school was a find it book. *Timmy wishes Mandi was back on her planet and that the school was no longer a find it. Presto Change-O *Timmy wishes for a body-swapping Joy-Buzzer. The "Good Old Days!" *Timmy wishes he and Pappy was into a 1930's Dimmsdale. *Timmy then wishes for beets. Season 6 Mission Responsible *Timmy wishes Wanda would stop worrying about him and have fun with a conga line. Hairicane * Timmy wishes for hair that is un-laughable that also cannot be cut. * Timmy then wishes for great hair with a personality. * Timmy wishes his hair was cuttable again. King Chang * Timmy wishes for a giant laser to totally zap Mandie. (They granted the wish, but it was a small laser, since the fairies were shrunk.) The End of the Universe-ity * Timmy wishes that a giant mirror was in front of the Earth. * Timmy wishes the Earth was on the other side of the sun. * Timmy wishes the Death Ball's Laser was a self-destructing mallet. * Timmy wishes the laser was in reverse. * Timmy wishes that he and his fairies were back home. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Prior to Season 10 * Timmy is shown to have wished for Punchy the Boxing Kangaroo before season 10. Mayor May Not *Timmy wishes that his father was Mayor. Video Games Breakin' Da Rules Shadow Showdown Enter the Cleft! Clash with the Anti-World Comics Category:Lists Category:Articles needing cleanup